


love at first bite, unless the food is burnt

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Pass it on, blake is a shitty ass cook, it’ll take ten seconds I promise, leave kudos, please just read it to smile, rating bc yang swears like once, texting fic, they are dumb and in love, they love together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blake: i love you but hurry the oven is on fire and i don’t know how to fix itYang: WATER BLAKEBlake: IM NOT TOUCHING WATER YANG IT HAS SEA LICE IN ITor a modern texting au where Blake tries cooking





	love at first bite, unless the food is burnt

Yang was walking back from the grocery store when she received a text from her girlfriend.

Blake: just did a bad thing

Yang: blake stop 

Blake: and i regret the thing i did

Yang: i’m warning you

Blake: i’ll tell u what i did

Yang: istg if u do it i will dump you

Blake: a baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad thinggggg  
seen

Blake: DONT dump me please i love u  
seen 

Blake: stop bULLying me and leaving me on seen

Yang: why is there smoke coming from near our house  
seen

Yang: blake 

Blake: IM SORRY I LOVE YOU I DIDNT MEAN TO TO

Yang: what did i tell you not to do

Blake: burn the house down

Yang: and what did you do

Blake: made you dinner

Blake is typing...

Blake: and burnt the house down 

Yang: are u kidding

Blake: i love you but hurry the oven is on fire and i don’t know how to fix it

Yang: WATER BLAKE

Blake: IM NOT TOUCHING WATER YANG IT HAS SEA LICE IN IT

Yang: wHaT tHe FuCk dOeS tHaT eVeN mEAN

Blake: hurry up i miss u

Yang: coming


End file.
